


Don't Want To

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Nyctophobia, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nyctophobia, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: Virgil doesn't want to go to bed. Deceit is insisting he has to.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619791
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70
Collections: Regressuary, Regressuary 2020





	Don't Want To

“I already said I don’t want to!” Virgil hissed.

“Yep, I heard you.” Deceit gestured down the hall, decidedly unimpressed. “To bed with you.”

Virgil shook his head.

Deceit sighed. Looks like it was time to play hardball. “I guess you don’t want a story then? Or your nightly cuddle time?”

Virgil wavered. “Five minutes?”

“Now,” Deceit said. “I know it’s not fun, but you need to rest.”

Virgil pouted. “I don’t like going to bed, the dark is scary.”

Deceit blinked once, twice. “You could have said something,” he said, before conjuring a small storm cloud nightlight. “Better?”

“...Yeah.”


End file.
